This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for magnetic actuation of well tools.
It can be beneficial in some circumstances to individually, or at least selectively, actuate one or more well tools in a well. However, it can be difficult to reliably transmit and receive magnetic signals in a wellbore environment.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art. These improvements could be useful in operations such as selectively injecting fluid into formation zones, selectively producing from multiple zones, actuating various types of well tools, etc.